epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrohydra
The Pyrohydra is the penultimate boss encountered in . Found at the end of the Volcano Peak, it is an enormous red dragon with three heads: Abyss, Blaze, and Czars. All three heads must be defeated in a battle in order to slay the Pyrohydra and reach The Rift. Whilst a single creature, each head has different elemental properties, but they all share absorption. Appearance * Abyss: Dark-themed top head with four eyes and black spikes. * Blaze: Fire-themed middle head with numerous reddish spikes/horns. * Czars: Holy-themed bottom head with white eyes and a furry mane on its head and neck. Overview The 2016 update made Pyrohydra slightly easier: all heads' health was decreased by 5-18%, making them less durable, and Abyss' Poison element resistance was changed from 200% to 130%, which, paired with the global Poison status nerf (≈30% less damage on foes), made Abyss' regeneration over four times weaker. Additionally, all heads' Fire element resistance went down from 200% to 150%, making Blaze's Hot Ash less effective at healing the heads. Statistics Abyss and magic. |HP = 1800 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.3 |Exp = 400 |AP = 60 |Gold = 400 |fire = 150% |thunder = -90% |poison = 130% |dark = 200% |holy = -100% |syphon = 90% |stun = 100% |death = 100% |item1name = Dark Matter |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Solid Spike |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Dragon Scales |item3chance = 60% |item4name = Dragon Scales |item4chance = 40% |item5name = Dragon Scales |item5chance = 20% }} On Epic difficulty, enters the battle with 3x , effectively regenerating each turn. Abyss cannot be debuffed further than to -20% of a stat. Prior to the 2016 update, Abyss used to have 2200 base health, Fire resistance and Poison resistance. Blaze , smoke and sharp teeth. |HP = 1700 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.3 |Exp = 400 |AP = 60 |Gold = 400 |fire = 150% |ice = -90% |water = -100% |wind = -80% |bomb = 100% |psn = 90% |syphon = 90% |stun = 100% |death = 100% |item1name = Ruby |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Ruby |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Dragon Scales |item3chance = 60% |item4name = Dragon Scales |item4chance = 40% |item5name = Dragon Scales |item5chance = 20% }} Blaze cannot be debuffed further than to -20% of a stat. Prior to the 2016 update, Blaze used to have 1900 base health and Fire resistance. Czars skills and heals allies. Can inflict . |HP = 1700 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.3 |Exp = 400 |AP = 60 |Gold = 400 |fire = 150% |earth = -80% |dark = -100% |holy = 200% |syphon = 90% |berserk = 90% |stun = 100% |death = 100% |item1name = Ruby |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Ruby |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Dragon Scales |item3chance = 60% |item4name = Dragon Scales |item4chance = 40% |item5name = Dragon Scales |item5chance = 20% }} Czars cannot be debuffed further than to -20% of a stat. Prior to the 2016 update, Czars used to have 1800 base health and Fire resistance. Attacks and Abilities Abyss |Acc3 = 110% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = The Dead |Target4 = All |Power4 = 33 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 60% |Element4 = Poison |StatusChance4 = 70% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 110% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Grim Reaper |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 5 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Dark |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 50% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = On Epic difficulty, accuracy is increased to 110%. |Attack6 = Black Megaflare |Target6 = All |Power6 = 55 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Dark |StatusChance6 = 30% |StatusStrength6 = 3x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 120% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = On Epic difficulty, status chance is increased to 100%. }} Blaze |Acc3 = 110% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Hot Ash |Target4 = Everyone |Power4 = 30/3 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = 20% |StatusStrength4 = 15% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 200% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Allies will only be hit for 15/3 power and won't ever have their Magic Defence debuffed. |Attack5 = Melee Fire Burp |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 45 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 120% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Ranged Fire Burp |Target6 = All |Power6 = 33 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Fire |StatusChance6 = 70% |StatusStrength6 = 20% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 120% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Attack7 = Smoke Burp |Target7 = All |Power7 = 18 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Fire |StatusChance7 = 70% |StatusStrength7 = 20% |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 120% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = B |Berserk7 = B |Attack8 = Red Megaflare |Target8 = All |Power8 = 55 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Fire |StatusChance8 = 70% |StatusStrength8 = 20% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 120% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = B |Berserk8 = B }} Czars |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Icestorm |Target4 = All |Power4 = 30/3 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Thunderstorm |Target5 = All |Power5 = 25/5 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Thunder |StatusChance5 = 5% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Heal |Target6 = Allies |Power6 = 20k |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 30% 30% |StatusIcon6 = |RdF6 = 0% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Attack7 = Regen |Target7 = Allies |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 30% 30% 3x |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = B |Berserk7 = B |Attack8 = White Megaflare |Target8 = All |Power8 = 45 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Holy |StatusChance8 = 40% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 120% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = B |Berserk8 = B }} Battle logic * When one head dies, other heads' base Attack and Magic Attack are increased by 50%. * When one head is left alone, its base Attack and Magic Attack are doubled (resulting in 3x the original stat in total), and its base Evade is increased by 50%. Abyss ; Attacks * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Headbutt (1/2), Bite (1/2); * >48.5% HP → Headbutt (1/7), Bite (1/7), Poison Cloud (1/7), The Dead (1/7), Grim Reaper (1/7), Black Megaflare (2/7); * ≤48.5% HP → Poison Cloud (1/5), The Dead (1/5), Grim Reaper (1/5), Black Megaflare (2/5). ; Extra abilities * Every time another head dies, Abyss buffs self by 70% and . * When left alone, Abyss will passively summon reinforcements the first turn and then each 4th turn. Reinforcements are two exemplars of either of the following, chosen at random: Dark Clay, Holy Eye, Swift Crow and Skull Ghost, all level 31, placed into foe slots 1 and 5. This ability may not be used earlier than on 5th turn of the battle. Blaze ; Attacks * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Headbutt (1/2), Bite (1/2); * >48.5% HP → Headbutt (1/9), Bite (1/9), Hellfire (1/9), Hot Ash (1/9), Melee Fire Burp (1/9), Ranged Fire Burp (1/9), Smoke Burp (1/9), Red Megaflare (2/9); * ≤48.5% HP → Bite (1/8), Hellfire (1/8), Hot Ash (1/8), Melee Fire Burp (1/8), Ranged Fire Burp (1/8), Smoke Burp (1/8), Red Megaflare (2/8). ; Extra abilities * Every time another head dies, Blaze buffs self by 70% and . * When left alone, Blaze will passively summon reinforcements the first turn and then each 4th turn. Reinforcements are two exemplars of either of the following, chosen at random: Red Clay, Eyeball, Drill Bot, and Fire Bit, all level 31, placed into foe slots 1 and 5. This ability may not be used earlier than on 5th turn of the battle. Czars ; Attacks * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Bite; * >48.5% HP → Bite (1/8), Firestorm (1/8), Icestorm (1/8), Thunderstorm (1/8), Heal (1/8), Regen (2/8), White Megaflare (1/8); * ≤48.5% HP → Firestorm (1/7), Icestorm (1/7), Thunderstorm (1/7), Heal (1/7), Regen (2/7), White Megaflare (1/7). ; Extra abilities * Every time another head dies, Czars buffs self by 70% and . * When left alone, Czars will passively summon reinforcements the first turn and then each 4th turn. Reinforcements are two exemplars of either of the following, chosen at random: Light Clay, Ancient Eye and Mage Bird, all level 31, placed into foe slots 1 and 5. This ability may not be used earlier than on 5th turn of the battle. Strategy Equipment Matt: You'll mainly be using magic, but try to max out his dark resistance. Hat: Officer's Hat, Viking Helmet Armor: Officer's Coat, Ninja Cloak, Red Jacket Sword: Sol Spear, Heaven's Gate, Soul Eater, Rune Blade Natalie: You want good elemental resistance in general, but especially for fire, holy, and dark. Use a strong staff, but try to go towards holy or dark element. Hat: Pink Flower, Pope Hat Body: Flame Skirt, Pope Dress, Ninja Skirt Staff: Flameheart, Seraphim Lance: Once again, focus on increasing fire, holy, and dark resistances. Offensively, you may want to consider the Ark Angel for its MP regenerating ability, or just pick a gun that will bolster your other elemental resistances. Hat: Officer's Hat Body: Officer's Coat, Ninja Cloak, Red Jacket Gun: Red Vulcan, Ark Angel, Chainsaw, Shadow Blaster Battle Start the battle by targeting Czars - not only will his healing abilities make defeating any of the heads substantially more difficult, but he has the widest variety of elemental spells of any head. Use any non-Holy limit breaks at your disposal (Black Hole works well here) on Czars, and probably also take care of two Fire Bits that appear at the beginning of the battle, ignore the other heads except with multi-target attacks. After the initial assault, Czars will most likely cast Regen while the other heads start attacking; counter this with Dispel. Once you've used your Limit Breaks, revert to standard battle tactics - prioritize keeping your HP and defences strong to survive the Pyrohydra's triple assault. In between healing and buffing yourself, hit Czars with Fright, Pulse, and Darkblast, and try to get the highest possible level of Poison on him - it will counteract his healing attempts and he has no way to remove it. Another tactic that works is stacking up on Dark Runes, equipping Natalie with the Death Bringer staff, and have her use Doomsday on every available turn, which heavily damages Czars and does a good deal of damage to Blaze as well (Abyss, unfortunately, won't even be scratched). Once Czars is dead, choose one of the remaining heads to focus your attacks on. On one hand, Blaze has a weak healing attack that hurts your party and heals the enemies at the same time, one of his attacks can lower your accuracy, it's easier to build resistance to Dark attacks than Fire, and - depending on the difficulty level - he lacks Abyss' regenerative abilities. On the other hand, Abyss uses a lot of attacks with no Dark property as well, and he can inflict a variety of dangerous status ailments (Poison, Doom, and Death). Don't try to poison either of the two remaining foes; Blaze is immune, and Abyss absorbs it (which means that you'd essentially give him a permanent Regen). Use Seiken, Judgement, Plasma, Thunderbolt, and Genesis (if the battle lasts that long) on Abyss, and hit Blaze with Iceberg, Iceshard, Shockwave, and Power Metal (if your party needs healing).﻿ Keep in mind that every defeated head buffs the remaining heads, and that the final head will start summoning backup. Once you've brought down two of the three heads, it may be wise to spend a few turns buffing and healing until the final head's power has decreased to a more survivable level. Veteran players often balance attacks between Abyss and Blaze, and instead try to kill both at once. This sometimes requires more time and resources but makes the battle more manageable by avoiding each head's summons and more powerful attacks. Trivia * The Pyrohydra's overworld sprite has Abyss as the left head and Czars as the right head, but their positions are reversed in the actual fight. If the screen was mirrored (players on the right, enemies on the left), the overworld sprite would match the heads' positions in battle. ** In the cutscene between the Volcano and the Rift, the position of the Pyrohydra's heads continues to be inconsistent. In the first two scenes, Abyss and Blaze appear to have switched positions. In the third scene, their heads have returned to the positions they were in the boss battle, but Czars has disappeared entirely (it was last seen attempting to eat Natalie). Abyss and Blaze switch positions once again in the fourth scene (Abyss' coils are visible in the foreground as Matt and Natz examine Blaze's remains). ** Another issue with the cutscene is that Natalie is seen using Blizzard skill against one of the heads, skill that can't be learned until . * This boss was a base for some of the Dragons in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. Red, Black, and Gold Dragons are remakes of Blaze, Abyss, and Czars respectively. ** The Pyrohydra itself is referenced by a late-game enemy wave consisting of a Black Dragon, a Gold Dragon, and a Red Dragon. * Due to the Evade boost the last standing head gets, its base Evade increases to 13.5, which, outside of the 60 Medals bonus area with extremely high leveled foes, is the second highest base Evade seen in the game, immediately followed by Rune Claw with 13 Evade. The first place goes to Cosmic Monoliths found right before the final boss, with 15 Evade. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Foes Category:Bosses